I'm Glad It's You
by b-okey
Summary: Kageyama Tobio is a complete package : he's cool on court and a volleyball prodigy. Yachi knows that very well, the other girls who come to watch him know it too.


All the people inside the big stadium cheered from the top of their lungs, including Yachi. Kageyama's turned to serve was always the supporter's favourite moment. No one could expect what it would be, a powerful and accurate serve that's almost impossible to be received, or a less powerful serve that would mess the opponent's defensive row. And a lot of girls were screaming their support and a lot of cute nicknames to the serious setter.

Yachi couldn't do anything about it, though, so she would only yelled even though Kageyama couldn't heard it.

"Kageyama-kun! Fighting!" yelled Yachi as loud as she could. What she didn't expect was that Kageyama wandered his eyes to all the stadiums corner instead of preparing for serve. Once Kageyama's eyes found Yachi, he hold out a peace sign with straight face.

Once the whistle was blown, Kageyama turned into his serious state while holding the ball. He threw the ball really high and ran with all his might, jumping where the ball fell and hit it. The ball flew to the other side of the court, a little bit to the back, that made the players on the back called it out. When the ball bounce inside the playing area, with a so small difference between the ball and the line, the referee blew the whistle three times.

People cheered, the players on the bench jumped and screamed along with the coach and their manager, the players on the court fell on their knees crying happily, and Kageyama threw his fits up to the air and yelled. The yells followed by the girls screaming, managed to make Yachi's ear hurt for that split moment. Yachi smiled from ear to ear, happy to see Kageyama scored the last score. Though she prefer the opponent team to fight too before it ended.

Kageyama hurriedly searched for Yachi in the supporter's seat after his teammate all congratulated him. He spotted the blonde girl was looking at him with a cheerful grin and waved her hands. He waved back, then gave a gesture for Yachi to wait outside. Yachi nodded hard.

As she instructed to, Yachi shuffled to outside, made her way amongst the sea of people who also wanted to go outside. One of many things she hate with being short was how she needed extra effort to walked among a lot of people who were taller than her. She managed to get out before she was suffocated by these many people.

Outside of the stadium were a lot of people who mostly grouped with their friends. Some of them exchanging praises for the players, some other went straight outside the stadium arena, and some other were waiting at the door where the player would get out from. And as expected, a lot of girls had waited outside the door.

"Tobio-chan is so cool today!" one of the girls said, she was so excited talking about it.

_Tobio...chan?_"I get you! His last serve was really breath taking! He was from a famous junior high school, wasn't he?" the other one also spoke of Kageyama's greatness.

"Kirisawa Daiichi, right? I heard their team almost unbeatable," the other one again added the information.

Yachi was standing not really far from those girls, and replying to everything those girls said silently in her head. She assured herself that she also knew all of that, she knew better than those girls, she's Kageyama's girlfriend after all. The girl kept repeating those phrase inside her mind. She couldn't be jealous of those girls now.

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend, right now?" one of the girls suddenly wondered.

"No way, Mai-chan! He's single, he's single," one of the other girl answered, laughing at Mai's thought. It didn't take a good toll on Yachi's heart, at all.

"Heee? Saori how did you know Tobio-chan is single?" the other one asked, curious about her friend's source of information.

"How? He's an awkward person, you see? He also doesn't have a vibe of a guy with girlfriend," Saori answered in calm manner, made the other believed her deduction.

Yachi walked towards the stairs nearby and sat down after listening to the girls talk she just heard now. The negative thought started to fill her head, one by one, slowly made her feeling down. She started to wonder if those girls were Kageyama's type, if his type actually were more like a girl with long dark hair like that Mai girl, or someone with good wits like that Saori girl, or the stylish like the other one.

_Hitoka, you can't think of that now, _Yachi thought as she buried her face on her palms. Then her phone rang, a ringtone for received message was heard. The stressed girl quickly searched her bag and found her phone, with a text from Kageyama.

_16:02 Wait for me outside the door. Don't be too far if you want to wander. It's_ _almost finished._

The blonde girl smiled, but if Kageyama said so, then she would be near the trio again. Yachi gulped down her negative thought, and walked towards the crowd of girls right outside the door, trying to be confident. But all of the girls before her were all taller than her. The possibility of Kageyama would find her dropped down almost to zero. Those girls most likely to cram Kageyama asking for signs and pictures.

She tried to stand on her toes, but she couldn't hold it for long. Also she could only saw a small part of the door. It was impossible.

"Kageyama-kun!" screamed all high pitched voice in unison. Yachi literally plugged her ears with her fingers.

"Kageyama, please sign this book."

"Tobio-chan, picture please!"

"Kageyama hold my hands."

"Tobio! It's me, your fans!"

"Tobio-chan, I love you! Go out with me!"

The last one really caught Yachi off guard. She was shocked at the fact someone could really make a confession amongst these people, might it be a joke or a serious confession.

"Sorry, I already have a girlfriend," said someone in his low voice, a voice Yachi knew very well. She could feel her cheeks now definitely red as tomato.

All the girls voiced their disappointment, but they didn't stop to surround Kageyama and gave out things they wanted to be signed by Kageyama : books, drink bottle, t-shirts, pictures of him, and many more. There was Yachi behind them all, still blushing hard from the thing Kageyama said, her heart hadn't calmed down at all.

The crowd became lesser and lesser after a long time, that Yachi could see Kageyama clearly now. Kageyama has changed his upper uniform to a plain white t-shirt. But he was still sweating and it showed on the t-shirt. Everyone could see the slight view of his well build body because of the t-shirts colour. Yachi could hear some girls talking about that.

"Yachi!" Kageyama called out, walking towards her after all the fan girls went home. Yachi's nose quick to notice the smell of sweats from her boyfriend.

"Kageyama-kun, you stink," Yachi giggled while covering her nose.

Kageyama pouted. "It's because I'm doing my best today. Am I cool?" he asked, while eyes locked on Yachi's face.

"Y-you're cool! Yeah, you're cool," Yachi stuttered. She was always weak to Kageyama's blue eyes pointed at her directly.

Kageyama didn't respond right away. He instead stared at Yachi's face for a while, as if he was examining Yachi's face. Yachi, who has been blushing from earlier, didn't know how to act in a situation like this. She didn't have any experience like this at all, she was single until several months ago.

The raven coloured hair guy stretched out his hand and patted Yachi's head, then ruffling it for a while. "Please don't mind the confession earlier, okay?" he said, looking really worried. "You must be down because of it."

Yachi's eyes widened, shocked at Kageyama's statement just now. "It's okay, I'm not really bothered by it," she nervously tried to laugh it away.

The guy moved his hand to Yachi's cheek, and pinched it. Not really hard. "You definitely look down now. Don't lie."

"But I'm really okay!" Yachi assured Kageyama, raising her voice a bit. "Because you said you have a girlfriend now," Yachi smiled as wide as she could.

Kageyama smiled back, so gentle. "I'm so glad it's you," he said, in the gentlest voice Yachi has ever heard from Kageyama. Of course, Yachi blushed.

"By the way, Kageyama-kun," Yachi hurriedly said, "why did you choose me?" she asked.

Instead of answering, Kageyama suddenly hugged Yachi, he made sure he didn't use too much force on her. Yachi could hear the guy's heart beating really fast right now, and she somehow felt hers slowly had the same tempo as Kageyama's.

"Well... there are a lot of reason. Y-you're cute, you know me really well, and.. and you're always there when I need.. when I need someone.. so.. yeah, r-reasons like that," Kageyama messed his cool speech, his face was red and became redder.

Yachi looked up at Kageyama who blushed, just like her. She laughed, because the cool Kageyama on the court could mess up on the other field, like just now.

"Hey, Kageyama-kun," Yachi called, making Kageyama to face Yachi. She smiled, "Thank you. I'm also glad that I like you," Yachi said those line unexpectedly calm.

Kageyama lost, Yachi won.

* * *

**_Hello! I wrote this only a few hours after I posted my AoKise's fic, I'm really weak after looking at their fanart. So happy that I could be productive lol. When this story appeared at your search, it's already a day after I finished this story hehe._****_I actually ship Yachi and a lot of guys from Haikyuu, but as I expected, I ship her more with Tsukki and Kageyama, my two favourite boys from Haikyuu. I don't know why, but their personality combined with Yachi's one would be a good combination, I thought XD_****_If you have any thoughts about the story, don't be afraid to comment! See you!_**


End file.
